gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jaime Crunchbird
Jaime Crunchbird (Jaimerobert Johnson)http://www.allmusic.com/song/woodstock-unvisited-mt0051024152 is the leader and creator of the Seattle grunge/noise/experimental band Crunchbird , established in 1984. He was born in Grosse Pointe Farms, Michigan on March 8, 1960. He is an accomplished guitarist,composer, AIDS research activist http://cdm16786.contentdm.oclc.org/cdm/ref/collection/hupy/id/1381 and poet responsible for the "concept of sonic sculptures and paintings" as a member of the Ultra-Renaissance art movement. In the late 1980s and 1990s he was a constant fixture at Red Sky Poetry Theater working alongside such Seattle poetry leading lights such as Miriam Kimes, Roberto Valenzula and Stephen Jesse Bernstein. Additionally, he served as a music writer for Seattle's now defunct TABLET magazinehttp://zinewiki.com/Dan_Halligan and performed yearly as a poet, supporting musician and conceptual artist at Alternative To Loud Boats Seattle Poetry festival until 1992. He was also the promoter behind the first of its kind punk/alternative music concert in Seattle to benefit AID's education and research at the Off Ramp Cafe October 12, 1988.http://digitalcollections.lib.washington.edu/cdm/ref/collection/hupy/id/1384 The line-up included Soundgarden,https://dp.la/item/1a484cab90b654d9bdc5d328aba13a7f Skin Yard, Seattle punk stalwarts "The Refuzors",https://dp.la/item/adf37012de575e2825f14f56404fcfaa Ghostflesh ( an early incarnation of Crunchbird) https://dp.la/item/032d92afe5bd4889432aee828092c515 Opening act Bootleg Howdah was not photographed that night. Crunchbird The official roster as of 2016 is Crunchbird on guitar and vocals, Captain Skillet Weasel (Scott Gear) who was an active DJ on Seattle radio station KCMU at the time. (He was a former member from the 1990 line up and of the band 'DUMT' and 'get it gurl') on bass guitar and backing vocals, Loretta Lynn (Mary C Gross) on acoustic guitar, mandolin and violin and backing vocals and Dina Prevale (formerly of the Razorbabes) on lead and rhythm guitar and Walter Vogel ( He was a former member from the 1988 line up ghostflesh) on Drums.https://www.facebook.com/crunchbird/ Angelspit, Et.Al Jaime also played and released music under the monikers "Angelspit" (1995), Electric Orchid (2001),"Ghostflesh"(1988), "Urbanilla" (1985), straight punk band known in the Pacific Northwest as "Horsepower" (2003–present). An electronica project called DJ Electric Life (2008), The band has had many incarnations. They recorded 3 EP's, one full cassette and one unreleased full-length album and one single under the name Angelspit. In addition to a solo acoustic-only CD called dumb luck. They are currently working with producer Jack Endino on an album titled Saints of the Wasteland. Other releases are Shit Happens (1987), Reject (1994), Youth apocalypse Fashion Crime (as Angelspit, 1995) and the groundbreaking 2002 album Tales of the Ultra-Renascence in addition to an full album of experimental noise/poetry rock called " Grungaholica" ''. Discography "Urbanilla" (1986) : 8 song demo produced by Jack Endino http://www.vagrantrecords.com/other/html/catalog/bands/jaime.htm "Shit Happens" (1988) : 8 song EP Produced by Jack Endino at Reciprocal Recording, Seattle "Reject" (1993) 8 song Album produced by Erik 4-A at Vagrant Records Studio, Seattle " Speculation" (1995) 7 inch, 3 song EP on vinyl only (Rare), produced by Erik 4-A at Vagrant Records Studio, Seattle Vhttp://www.vagrantrecords.com/other/html/catalog/bands/jaime.htm " Youth Apocalypse Fashion Crime" 1995 (Under the name Angelspit) produced by Erik 4-A at Vagrant Records Studio, Seattle " Grungaholica" (1998) produced by Simon Grant and Erik 4-A at Vagrant Records studio, Seattle " Electric Orchid" (2001) (out takes from sessions) produced by Erik 4-A at Vagrant Records Studios, Seattle "Tales of the Ultra-Renassiance" (Released 2012) produced by Erik 4-A at Vagrant Records Studio, Seattle Other work His songs are included on compilations and have been used for soundtracks by other artists: the song "history" from the Seattle cable access show "29 live". He composed the opening theme music for the now defunct Seattle Cable show "Deface the Nation"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TK_he7NemnY He has been interviewed on many occasions about his experiences and life for books about the Pacific Northwest music scene in the 1980s - 1990's. Most recently he was interviewed and included as a founding original presence of the Seattle rock scene in "I found my friends" by Nick Soulsby and the companion compilation album on Soul Jazz Records titled ''No Seattle. Detroit punk band The Fury recorded a cover version of his song "Video Trash" http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/thefurymusic Notable former members of the band throughout the years include San Francisco jazz drummer and producer Simon Grant ,Mr. Lonnie King, guitarist from Seattle band IMIJ,http://10thingszine.blogspot.com/2007/11/imij.html John Baker Saunders from Seattle's Mad Season and The Walkabouts played bass guitar on several songs on Tales of the Ultra-Renaissance,http://rateyourmusic.com/artist/crunchbird Producer, engineer, musician Jack Endino has occasionally played drums on tracks for Crunchbird, on both the Shit Happens EP and four songs from Tales of the Ultra-Renaissance. References Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Seattle Category:Grunge musicians